Roberto Alexander
Morelia, Michoacán |familiares = |primera_aparicion = Yo soy espíahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGcM3DEHgWg&t=29s, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGcM3DEHgWg&t=2m07s |ingreso_doblaje = 1966 Aprox. 1979. |nacionalidad = Mexicano Estadounidense |pais = Los Ángeles México |estado = Activo |nacimiento = }} .]] thumb|right|230px|Muestra de su voz. Roberto Alexander es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, mayormente radicado en Los Ángeles. Es mejor conocido por haber sido la voz de Cobra en la serie animada del Super Agente Cobra, El Capitán Futuro en el animé del mismo nombre, El inspector Vera (Inspector Megure) en Detective Conan y Bumblebee en Transformers G1. BumblebeeRIC.jpg|Bumblebee en Transformers G1 y Transformers: La Película. Capitan_futuro_by_yukimiyasawa-d33bvpl.png|Capitán Futuro. Super_Agente_Cobra.jpg|Super Agente Cobra. Profesor_Screweyes.png|Profesor Screweyes en ¡Chicos! Estamos de vuelta. LukeSkywalkerROTJV2Wallpaper.jpg|Luke Skywalker en el doblaje original de Star Wars: El regreso del Jedi. Flea_needles.jpg|Needles en Volver al futuro: Parte II y III. Podovsky Rambo 2.png|Teniente Coronel Podovsky en Rambo: Primera sangre, parte II. Ferreromartin.gif|Donald Genaro en Jurassic Park. LPE_Rufino.png|Rufino en La princesa encantada. Izcf5iF.png|Lord Rogers también en La princesa encantada. SuperSonico.jpg|Super Sónico en Los Supersónicos: La película. Inspector Megure.png|Inspector Vera en Detective Conan (eps. 7-123). Eric_raymond.jpg|Eric Raymond en Jem. Anthony_julian.jpg|Anthony Julian también en Jem. Pablo Mármol.png|Pablo Mármol en las películas animadas de Los Picapiedra de los 90s. UTA-BruceBanner.png|Bruce Banner en los doblajes angelinos de algunas películas animadas de Marvel. HDM-Hulk.png|Hulk en Nuevos Vengadores: Héroes del mañana (doblaje angelino). PepeGrilloENG53.jpg|Pepe Grillo en Diviértete en inglés. Días felices-serie de TV-1k.jpg|Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli (Henry Winkler) en Días felices (3ª voz, doblaje original). 8493-3052.gif|Paul "Dibs" Plutzker en Casper. JohnnyRingo.jpg|Johnny Ringo en Tombstone. 3267-19343.gif|Palmer en The Thing. Fredrick_Gray_(Geoffrey_Keen)_-_Profile.jpg|Frederick Gray en 007: Sólo para tus ojos y 007:La espía que me amó. Lucasrabb.png|Pato Lucas en ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? y Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Rkmaroongold.jpg|R. K. Maroon también en ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?. Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas David Johansen.png|Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas en Scrooged. Forrest Gump-1994-1m.jpg|Soldado herido en hospital en Forrest Gump. Forrest Gump-1994-1k.jpg|Reportero en caminata también en Forrest Gump. Forrest Gump-1994-2l.jpg|Hippie en caminata también en Forrest Gump. Forrest Gump-1994-2r.jpg|Miembro de los Panteras Negras también en Forrest Gump. JohnS.jpg|John Strangways en El satánico Dr. No. VogelIJIII.gif|Coronel Vogel (Michael Byrne) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (doblaje original). Fotografo vaf3.JPG|Fotógrafo también en Volver al futuro: Parte III. HaroldBatman1.jpg|Harold en Batman (1989) (doblaje original). La maarca del Zorro(1940)-1p.jpg|Cadete español en La marca del Zorro. Mr._Rodgers_TSNB.png|El Sr. Rodgers en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer. Jim_TSNB.png|Jim también en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer. Judge_Edward_Thatcher_Anime.png|El Juez Edward Thatcher también en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer. Toshi Utsumi.jpg|Toshi Utsumi en Ojos de Gato. Saint_Tail_Detective_Astro.png|Detective Astro en Las aventuras de Saint Tail. Saint_Tail_Sr._Cardona.png|Gerardo Cardona también en Las aventuras de Saint Tail. ReneCASTTR.jpg|La Rana René en Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Howler PP Hanna-Barbera.png|Howler en The Pound Puppies. Biografía Nació en Morelia, Michoacán. De los 10 a los 14 años estuvo cantando en el coro más famoso del país: "Los Niños Cantores de Morelia". Como uno de los solistas de este coro viajó desde las Cataratas del Niágara hasta la República de El Salvador, presentándose en los teatros más famosos como El Carneguie Hall de Nueva York, el Palacio de Bellas Artes en México y el Teatro Degollado de Guadalajara. Cuando salió del coro ingresó a un seminario donde formó y dirigió un coro, pero después de dos años se dio cuenta que el sacerdocio no era su vocación, así que se fue a la Ciudad de México a estudiar Arte Dramático en la Academia de Andrés Soler, perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA), de la cual se graduó tres años después. Para costear sus estudios y sobrevivir, tomaba su guitarra y se iba a cantar en los camiones de pasajeros. Cantaba canciones napolitanas en italiano, en francés y en inglés. La gente se sorprendía y le daban monedas, a veces billetes. Cuando egresó de la Academia empezó a trabajar en obras clásicas de teatro al igual que populares, como "Los cuervos están de luto" al lado de actrices de la talla de Alicia Montoya y María Rojo. Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a trabajar en programas de radio y en doblaje en series como M.A.S.H., El Virginiano, El fugitivo, Mi bella genio y muchas más de esa época. Su primera serie estelar fue doblando a Robert Blake en Baretta, luego vino Hombre rico, hombre pobre donde dobló a Peter Strauss y luego a Larry Wilcox en Patrulla motorizada. En aquella época un numeroso grupo de actores, encabezados por Enrique Lizalde, se salieron del sindicato de la ANDA aduciendo corrupción. Al salir de la ANDA, Roberto ya no podía seguir trabajando en el doblaje, así que lo dejó por dos años. Empezó a trabajar en televisión en los teleteatros del Canal 11, en telenovelas como Sandra y Paulina, en la que hizo al psiquiatra de Jacqueline Andere. Se dedicó a hacer pequeños papeles también en cine. Pero en ese entonces, una de las compañías donde trabajó antes del conflicto le ofreció ir a Los Ángeles a trabajar en doblaje, y pensó que sería buena idea explorar nuevos horizontes en Estados Unidos. Casi de inmediato, le dieron la oportunidad de empezar a dirigir, además de actuar en series como Capitán Futuro, Ángel, la niña de las flores, y The Bad News Bears; luego dirigió películas como Escape de Nueva York en la que dobló a Kurt Russell, Ruthless People en la que dobló a Danny DeVito, Tombstone, Scrooged, la película italiana Il Postino en la que dobló al protagonista Massimo Troissi, y Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi en la que dobló a Luke Skywalker. Posteriormente vinieron series como Ojos de Gato, El galáctico, Transformers G1, Super Agente Cobra, El principito, IronMan 28, Jem, Happy Days, Cheers y Vientos de guerra en la que dobló a Robert Mitchum y la última serie de Los Intocables en la que le prestó su voz a Eliot Ness. Filmografía Películas James Stewart * Vértigo (1958) - John "Scottie" Ferguson * Harvey (1950) - Elwood P. Dowd Flea * Volver al futuro: Parte III (1990) - Needles * Volver al futuro: Parte II (1989) - Needles Geoffrey Keen * 007: Sólo para tus ojos (1981) - Frederick Gray * 007: La espía que me amó (1977) - Frederick Gray Charles Grodin * Beethoven (1992) - George Newton * La increíble mujer diminuta (1981) - Vance Kramer Otros * Asesino: Misión venganza (2017) - Voces adicionales * Día de héroes (2017) - Voces adicionales * John Wick 2: Un nuevo día para matar (2017) - Voces adicionales * Audacity (2015) Policía en altavoz (Josh Hochgesang) * El chaperón (2011) - Stanley (James DuMont) / Sr. Lewis (John Neisler) / Ejecutivo (Shane Partlow) * Madea's Big Happy Family (2011) - Maury Povich * Knucklehead (2010) - Rabino (Saul Rubinek) / Voces adicionales * Brooklyn's Finest (2009) - Ronny Rosario (Brian F. O'Byrne) (doblaje de Los Ángeles) * Regreso a Cold Mountain (2003) - Narrador * Turbulencia 3: Heavy Metal (2001) - Dave Barrett (Mike Dopud) * El Presidente y su consejero (2000) - Maestro (Scott Watson) * EXistenZ (1999) - Hugo Carlaw (Callum Keith Rennie) * Jesús (1999) - Philo (G.W. Bailey) * La granja de los globos (1997) - Señor Crainer (Ken Jenkins) * Un impulsivo y loco amor (1997) - Jeff (Jon Tenney) * La sombra del diablo (1997) - Billy Burke (Treat Williams) * Pablo: El Emisario (1997) - Caifás (Kermit Christman) / Festus (Jolyon Baker) * Mowgli y Baloo (1997) - Harrison (Bill Campbell) / Narrador * El hijo del Presidente (1996) - Wilkes (Robert Guillaume) * Jerry Maguire (1996) - Matt Crushman (Beau Bridges) / Voces adicionales * La raíz del miedo (1996) - Joey Pinera (Steven Bauer) / Alex (Jon Seda) * Larry Flynt: El nombre del escándalo (1996) - Simon Leis (James Carville) * Volando a casa (1996) - David Alden (Terry Kinney) * Horario nocturno (1996) - Warren Littlefield (Bob Balaban) * La llave mágica (1995) - Maestro (Nestor Serrano) (doblaje de Paramount) * Casper (1995) - Dibs (Eric Idle) * Los aviadores de Tuskegee (1995) - Coronel Rogers (Daniel Hugh Kelly) * Tyson (1995) - Voces aficionales * Pateando y gritando (1995) - Chet (Eric Stoltz) * El libro de la selva (1994) - Nathoo (Faran Tahir) * Forrest Gump (1994) - John Lennon / Voces adicionales * Los campeones 2 (1994) - Voces adicionales * The Enemy Within (1994) - Presidente William Foster (Sam Waterston) * Justicia ciega (1994) - Wilcox (Jesse Dabson) / Sumner (Titus Welliver) * Milla blanca (1994) - Dan Cutler (Alan Alda) * Blue Tiger: Venganza sin límites (1994) - Luis (Sal Lopez) / Vendedor de armas (Michael Madsen) * Fatherland (1994) - Coronel Eisler (Bob Mason) * Sensación (1994) - Dr. Ian Burton (Eric Roberts) * Il Postino (1994) - Mario Ruoppolo (Massimo Troissi) * Cheque en blanco (1994) - Policía en el banco (Mike Fairchild) / Voces adicionales * Tombstone (1993) - Johnny Ringo (Michael Biehn) / Voces adicionales * Volviendo a casa (1993) - Ministro (Glenn Mazen) / Chef (David MacIntyre) / Quentin (William Phipps) * La verdadera McCoy (1993) - Jack Schmidt (Terence Stamp) * Jurassic Park (1993) - Donald Gennaro (Martin Ferrero) * Sangre por sangre (1993) - Sacerdote (Robert J. Juarez) * Tanto para nada (1993) - Benedick (Kenneth Branagh) (doblaje original) * Orlando (1992) - Swift (Roger Hammond) * Dragones gemelos (1992) - Tyson (Teddy Robin Kwan) * El héroe (1992) - Conductor / Anciano en Jerusalén / Ladrón crucificado * Rocketeer (1991) - Wooly (James Handy) * Mark Twain y yo (1991) - Dr. Quintard (Colin Fox) * Framed (1990) - Guardia (Jordan Lund) / Juez (Jim Smith) * Aracnofobia (1990) - Chris Collins (Brian McNamara) * Volver al futuro: Parte III (1990) - Fotógrafo / Viejo del Saloon / Secuaz de Tannen * Air America (1990) - Nick Pirelli (Ned Eisenberg) / Embajador Barlow (Roger Welty) / Insertos * Dentro de mi corazón - Tendero (Raymond Bond) (redoblaje de 1990) * Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) - Coronel Vogel (Michael Byrne) (doblaje original) * Batman (1989) - Harold (Garrick Hagon) / Alcalde Borg (Lee Wallace) / Cirujano (Steve Plytas) / Atacante (Clyde Gatell) * Volver al futuro: Parte II (1989) - Chester Nogura (Jason Scott Lee), Taxista * 007: Licencia para matar (1989) - Q (Desmond Llewelyn) / Ed Killifer (Everett McGill) * Sopa de gemelas (1988) - Gerente de hotel (John Vickery) * Scrooged (1988) - Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (David Johansen) * La pistola sin funda: ¡de los archivos del departamento de policía! (1988) - Ted Olsen (Ed Williams) / Reportero en el aeropuerto (Don Woodard) / Aficionado (Mark Holton) * Gemelos (1988) - Webster (Marshall Bell) / Mitchell Traven (Nehemiah Persoff) * Rain Man (1988) - Dr. Bruner (Gerald R. Molen) * Salsa (1988) - Ken (Rodney Harvey) * ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? (1988) - R.K. Maroon (Alan Tilvern) / Pato Lucas (Mel Blanc) * Willow (1988) - High Aldwin (Billy Barty) * Un detective suelto en Hollywood II (1987) - Charles Cain (Dean Stockwell) * Harry y los Hendersons (1987) - Voces adicionales * Ruthless People (1986) - Sam Stone (Danny DeVito) * Los millones de Brewster (1985) - Rudy (Grand L. Bush) * Brazil (1985) - Sam Lowry (Jonathan Pryce) * Rambo 2 (1985) - Teniente Coronel Podovsky (Steven Berkoff), Lifer (Steve Williams) * 007: En la mira de los asesinos (1985) - Magnate Taiwanés (Anthony Chin) * Splash (1984) - Jack (Al Chesney) / Stan, el guía turístico (Lowell Ganz) / Gerente del almacén de TV (James Ritz) * Más allá del valor (1983) - Wilkes (Fred Ward) * Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi(1983) - Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) (doblaje original) * Prototype (1983) - Michael (David Morse) * Paradise (1982) - David (Willie Aames) * The Thing (1982) - Palmer (David Clennon) * Un hombre lobo americano en Londres (1981) - Ted (Frank Singuineau) / Taxista (Alan Ford) * Escape de Nueva York (1981) - Snake Plissken (Kurt Russell) * Solo para tus Ojos (1981) - Luigi Ferrara (John Moreno) * Los hijos de Sánchez (1978) - Baltasar (José Carlos Ruiz) * 007: La espía que me amó (1977) - Comandante Carter (Shane Rimmer) / Voz en off en pirámides * Fiebre de sábado por la noche (1977) - Joey (Joseph Cali) * Todo vale (1977) - Denis Lemieux (Yvon Barrette) * El ministro y yo (1976) - Conductor del accidente (Pedro Damián) * El gran Gatsby (1974) - Tom Buchannan (Bruce Dern) * El día del Chacal (1973) - St. Clair (Barrie Ingham) * El golpe (1973) - J.J. Singleton (Ray Walston) * 007: Vive y deja morir (1973) - Felix Leiter (David Hedison) / Voces adicionales * High Plains Drifter (1973) - Lewis Belding (Ted Harley) * Joe Kidd (1972) - Lamarr (Don Stroud) * Y Dios dijo a Caín (1970) - Lee Burton (Guido Lollobrigida) * Topacio (1969) - Henri Jarre (Philippe Noiret) * Django el vengador (1969) - Evans (Celso Faria) / Voces adicionales * El pistolero del Ave María (1969) - Anciano en la pradera (Franco Gulà) / Voces adicionales * Los boinas verdes (1968) - Sargento Provo (Luke Askew) * La estatua viviente (1967) - Ellis -Electrician (Steve Kirby) * La noche de los generales (1967) - Recepcionista * Sangre roja, oro amarillo (1967) - Secuaz de Lloyd (Pietro Torrisi) / General del ejército del sur * Solo se vive dos veces (1967) - Osato (Teru Shimada) * Cortina rasgada (1966) - Profesor Karl Manfred (Gunter Strack) * La persecución del Zorro (1966) - Detective #1 (Tiberio Murgia) * Help! (1965) - Foot (Victor Spinetti) * Operación Crossbow (1965) - Robert Henshaw (Tom Courtenay) * Zulú (1964) - Cabo Christian Schiess (Dickie Owen) * El pirata de su majestad (1962) - Emmanuel (Bruno Ukmar) * El satánico Dr. No (1962) - John Strangways (Tim Moxon) * Poncio Pilatos (1962) - Tirso / Voces adicionales * José y sus hermanos (1962) - Nefer * La historia de Ruth (1960) - Quelión (John Gabriel) * Espartaco (1960) - Capitán de la Guardia (Robert J. Wilke) * Historia de una monja (1959) - Padre Vermeuhlen (Niall MacGinnis) * Los dioses vencidos (1958) - Soldado Crowley (Richard Gardner) * El tesoro del ahorcado (1958) - Rennie (Henry Silva) * Las tres caras de Eva (1957) - Sargento de la Marina (Vince Edwards) * Gigante (1956) - Jett Rink (James Dean) * Ser malo fue su destino (1956) - Lars Peterson (Vic Morrow) * Sábado violento (1955) - Harry Reeves (Tommy Noonan) * Tarántula (1955) - Tnte. John Nolan (Edwin Rand) * Policía corrupto (1954) - George "Wrinkles" Fallon (Peter Brocco) * Devoción de mujer (1953) - Lawson (Ralph Meeker) * El cerebro de Donovan (1953) - Sastre (Shimen Ruskin) * El prisionero de Zenda (1952) - Michael, duque de Streslau (Robert Douglas) * Estrella del destino (1952) - Ashbel Smith (Dudley Sandler) * Los miserables (1952) - Genet - (Alfred Linder) * Asesinos (1946) - Max (William Conrad) / Charlie (Wallace Scott) * Conciencias muertas (1943) - Mark (Forrest Dillon) * Por quién doblan las campanas (1943) - Andrés (Eric Feldary) * La marca del Zorro (1940) - Cadete español (Ralph Byrd) * Madre tierra (1937) - Hijo mayor (Keye Luke) * Un día en las carreras (1937) - Dr. Hugo Hackenbush (Groucho Marx) * Ricitos de oro (1935) - Jimmie Rogers (Maurice Murphy) Series de televisión * Días felices - Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli (Henry Winkler) * Patrulla motorizada - Jonathan A. Baker (Larry Wilcox) * Baretta - Antony Vincenzo "Tony" Baretta (Robert Blake) * Los Intocables (1993) - Eliot Ness (Tom Amandes) * Cosmos 1999 - Dr. Mathias (Anton Phillips) * Blanco y negro - Voces adicionales * Cheers - Voces adicionales * El Virginiano - Voces adicionales * Espías con espuelas - Voces adicionales * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * Yo soy espía - Voces adicionales (debut) * ¿Quién manda a quién? - Voces adicionales Personajes episódicos * Kung Fu ** ep. 6 - Wong Ti Lu (Mako) ** ep. 8 - Perlee Skowrin (Merlin Olsen) ** ep. 9 - Ying (John Fujioka) * La familia Ingalls ** ep. 18, temp. 2 - Murphy (Richard Jaeckel) * Los inventores ** ep. ¿? - Javier Goya (Capítulo "Goya, despertando de un sueño") Anime Chafurin * Detective Conan - Inspector Megure "Vera" (segunda voz) * Las aventuras de Saint Tail - ,Mayordomo del Sr. Edgardo (ep. 2) Otros * Super Agente Cobra - Cobra * Capitán Futuro - Capitán Futuro * Transformers G1 - Bumblebee * Transformers Victory - Star Saber / Narración * G.I. Joe - Gemelos Tomax / Xamot * Detective Conan - Carlos Guzmán (algunos episodios) / voces adicionales * B't X - Mitchel de Quevedo / Soldado del Imperio de las Maquinas (ep. 2) * Las aventuras de Saint Tail - Detective Astro (primer episodio) / Gerardo Cardona (primeros episodios) / Secuaz del Sr. Castro (ep. 1) / Raúl Altamira (ep. 21) / Voces adicionales * El Justiciero - José Alcántara * Super Magnetron - Waldo * El gladiador - Pete Richardson / Tonina * El vengador - Don * El galáctico - Glotín * El Barón Rojo - Chatatsu * El campeón - Voces adicionales * Virtua Fighter - Roberto Bryant / César Coleman / Bill Davis / Sujeto del restaurante / Guardia de Koenkan / Asistente de Eva Durix / Actor en la película * Sandy Bell - Eduardo * Ojos de Gato - Toshio Utsumi * Ángel, la niña de las flores - Voces varias * IronMan 28 - Narración / Voces varias * La ballena Josefina - Narración e insertos * Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer - Sr. Rodgers / Juez Edward Thatcher / Jim * Las Guerreras Mágicas - Aldeano #1 (ep. 11) * Las aventuras del principito - Narración * Las aventuras de José Miel - Voces varias * La rana valiente - Sr. Minami * Conan, el niño del futuro - Tío Gull / Uro Series animadas * Jem - Eric Raymond / Anthony Julian * Las nuevas aventuras de la sirenita - Scuttle / Hans Christian Andersen * The Pound Puppies - Howler / Presentación / Personajes varios * El Increíble Hulk - Dr. Octopus (un ep.) * Protagonistas de la historia - Lord Canning (Capítulo "Florence Nightingale") / John (Capítulo "Abraham Lincoln") / Voces diversas (Capítulo "Benjamin Franklin") Películas animadas * The Ultimate Avengers - Bruce Banner * The Ultimate Avengers 2 - Bruce Banner * Hulk Vs Thor - Bruce Banner * Hulk Vs Wolverine - Bruce Banner * Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow - Bruce Banner * Iron Man: El invencible - Ho Yin * Doctor Strange: Doctor Centella - Mordo (Kevin Michael Richardson) / Conserje * Planet Hulk - Primus Vand (Russell Roberts) * Thor: Tales of Asgard - Algrim (Ron Halder) * Colorín Colorado este cuento no ha acabado - Wallace Sawn * Balto Muk / Luk * Los supersabios - Autoridad * Los Supersónicos: La película - Super Sónico * Los Picapiedra: Un cuento de navidad - Pablo Mármol/Bob Cratchit (Frank Welker) / Voces adicionales * El tulipán negro - Jeremy * Transformers: La película - Bumblebee / Springer / Blurr / Swoop / Rumble / Slag / Blitzwing * El viaje mágico - Cristóbal Colón * La Cenicienta (1994) Rey (padre del Príncipe) * La princesa encantada - Rufino (Steve Vinovich) / Lord Rogers (Mark Harelik) / Chamberlain (James Arrington) * Un cuento de Navidad (1994) - Ebenezer Scrooge * ¡Chicos! Estamos de vuelta - Profesor Screweyes (Kenneth Mars) / Voces adicionales * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue - Rana René (Frank Welker) / Pato Lucas (Jeff Bergman) * El progreso del peregrino - Señor pasante en pantano * Tintín en el lago de los tiburones - Guardia fronterizo * El Cascanueces (1995) - Padrino Rosselmeir * El señor de los milagros - Simón, el fariseo (Alfred Molina), Herodes Antipas (Anton Lesser) y voces adicionales (doblaje Los Ángeles) Películas de anime * La isla del tesoro (1971) - Gato (Hidekatsu Shibata) Cortos animados * G.I. Joe: SGTO. Savage y sus águilas victoriosas - General Hawk Miniseries * Holocausto - Karl Weiss (James Woods) * Hombre rico, Hombre pobre - Rudy Jordache (Peter Strauss) * Vientos de guerra - Victor "Pug" Henry (Robert Mitchum) * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1989) - Jean Passepartout (Eric Idle) Telefilmes * Kolchak: El vampiro (1972) - Policía #2 Documentales * Los pasos del Maestro - Ray Comfort * El sexo, las mentiras y la verdad - Dennis / Brett / Darius McCrary * The Flintstones: A Page Right Out of History - Presentador * Paraíso Perdido 2: Revelaciones - Gary Gitchell/ Jason Baldwin * Deportes extremos para morir - Rick / Narrador Dirección de doblaje * Transformers G1 * Transformers: La película * Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (doblaje original) * Prototype * Capitán Futuro * Super Agente Cobra * Detective Conan * B't X * El justiciero * El gladiador * El vengador * El galáctico * El Barón Rojo * Ojos de Gato * Jem * The Pound Puppies * IronMan 28 * Ángel, la niña de las flores * Las aventuras de José Miel * Escape de Nueva York * Ruthless People * Salsa * Paradise * 007: Licencia para matar * 007: Solo se vive dos veces * 007: Vive y deja morir * 007: Solo para tus ojos * 007: La espía que me amó * Sensaciones * The Bad News Bears * Tombstone * La pistola sin funda: ¡de los archivos del departamento de policía! * Un cuento de Navidad (1994) * Mowgli y Baloo * Vértigo Agradecimientos * Salvador Nájar - Foto 2 tomada de su cuenta de Facebook. Muestras multimedia Archivo:Saludos de Roberto Alexander|Saludos de Roberto Alexander Archivo:Homenaje a Roberto Alexander.avi|Breve recopilación de personajes villanos Archivo:Roberto Alexander - Demo de voz |Demo de voz Archivo:La Guarida de Seiya - Gladys Parra y Roberto Alexander Archivo:La Guarida de Seiya - Plática con Roberto Alexander y Edgar Wald Archivo:La_Guarida_de_Seiya_-_Entrevista_a_Roberto_Alexander_1_5|Entrevista Parte 1 Archivo:La_Guarida_de_Seiya_-_Entrevista_a_Roberto_Alexander_2_5|Entrevista Parte 2 Archivo:La_Guarida_de_Seiya_-_Entrevista_a_Roberto_Alexander_3_5|Entrevista Parte 3 Archivo:La_Guarida_de_Seiya_-_Entrevista_a_Roberto_Alexander_4_5|Entrevista Parte 4 Archivo:La_Guarida_de_Seiya_-_Entrevista_a_Roberto_Alexander_5_5|Entrevista Parte 5 Roberto Alexander - Las Mañanitas|Roberto Alexander canta: Las mañanitas Enlaces externos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de radioteatro Categoría:Intérpretes